


Stubborn Stevie

by HKThauer



Series: Starcy Stuff [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce is the Avengers' guide to being a grown-up, Bucky is so done, F/M, Oblivious! Steve Rogers, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wants to lock Steve and Darcy in a closet, Thor wants to keep his lightning sister locked in a tower, and Bruce is wondering how he is the adultiest adult in the tower<br/>Sequel (threequel?) to my other Starcy Stuff stories, but can be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Stevie

**Author's Note:**

> If you have (constructive) criticism for my work, please leave something (phrased gently) in the comments.

   

    Steve and Bucky were fighting again. Normally, this would be cause for concern, because nobody could bring out Steve's patented "somebody kicked my puppy" face like the other WWII super soldier. Today, however, it was a good thing. Today they were dodging the other's fists and kicks because they were sparring. Bucky had finally progressed enough that he was trusted to spar with his bestie (supervised, of course) without trying to  _actually_ kill him. Everyone was excited, and Bruce was there in case of mental emergency, while Thor was there to restrain the Winter Soldier if it was deemed necessary. THat being said, neither combatant should have felt the need to pull punches, but Steve was. Despite the massive amounts of progress, Steve was still treating his oldest friend like spun glass (or as close as he could without refusing to fight altogether). That irked Bucky. Gosh-darn-it, he had worked hard for every bit of the progress he had made, and wanted to be treated like the super soldier he was, not the recovering amnesiac he used to be. So, in a typically (im)mature fashion, he started to taunting. At first the insults and taunts had no effect, so Bucky stepped up his game. He switched from saying things about Steve's fighting ability to who Bucky would ask out if Steve lost the match. That got Steve going. No way was Steve going to let his best friend ask  _his_ best girl to step out, and even if she didn't know it, Darcy Lewis was Steve's best girl. Okay, so he hadn't asked her out yet. And okay, he was convinced she only thought of him as a pal. But forgetting that Darcy was unaware of Steve's feelings, they were there and Bucky knew it. When Darcy walked into the gym, Bucky knew he had his chance. Steve would need to step up to the plate. Without stopping his fists' bored jabs, he called out

     "Hey doll! Come to see me knock this mook back to 1939?"

     "Nah, I came because Jane needed to talk to Tony about touching her equipment. And how he shouldn't do that. Where is the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?"

     "Not sure, but at this rate, Stevie'll give up soon. How about I take you to lunch when that happens? There's a great-"

     James Barnes had officially stepped over the line and his best friend had punched him hard enough that any normal human would possibly be dead, if not comatose. Bucky merely had a broken jaw and was unable to speak. Bruce then called the fight, and sent Darcy to Tony's media room. Bucky sauntered to the locker room while his jaw healed itself. Hands made good enough splints if your healing was super-speed. The three men (or one man, one god, and one geriatric third grader) behind him shrugged and followed.

* * *

 

     "Okay, is it just me or did that seem really one sided, and then suddenly over?" Bruce looked at the younger (older?) men in the room with his best 'you are behaving like children, so I have to be an adult' face. "Because, and correct me if I'm wrong, isn't the point of sparring that BOTH partners get practice and training?"

     "Yeah Stevie. Want to share  _why_ you felt like rearranging my wonderful jawline?" 

     "Steven," Thor spoke up "I have encouraged you in the past to pursue my lightning sister, but perhaps you had best not. If such taunts can make you aim such a blow toward a man you claim as brother, you lack the gentleness I would have Lady Darcy receive from a suitor. She deserves better. James;" The blond continued, turning toward the other warrior "you should not play games with my sister as the prize. I will remind you that she is a 'strong independent woman, who don't need no man' and that she has the strength of Asgard behind her. Do not treat her as an incentive again." Both nonagenarians were visibly sheepish at Thor's admonishment. Steve wanted to open his mouth in his own defense, but couldn't. One of the reasons he hadn't told Darcy how he felt (aside from the crippling fear of rejection) was that he knew Darcy deserved better. She deserved someone who wouldn't be gone more often than he was home, someone who understood her pop culture references, someone who wouldn't make her (adopted, godly, beefy) big brother get protective at the idea of them together. Steve hung his head and walked out of the locker room to mope.


End file.
